


Love Heals

by writingbychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And healing, F/M, Some injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Peter gets injured during a mission, causing you to use your powers on him.





	Love Heals

When you first joined the Avengers you thought you would be pretty damn useless during missions, your powers not really helping you fight any bad guys or allowing you to sneak into buildings. 

Your only power was to heal injuries, and even that had its limitations. 

You were only able to do what a regular doctor could do, only you could use your hands for it and didn’t need to rely on any machines and tools. Still, you usually felt rather useless, and the fact that you were the youngest team member only added to it. Most of your time at the Avengers compound was spend in the labs with Dr Banner, as you called him most of the time even though he told you countless times to call him Bruce. 

The older man admired your interest in science, the way your eyes lit up whenever you watch him work and he loved that you actually listened to what he explained to you, not just pretending, unafraid to ask questions whenever you couldn’t keep up with his babbling. He was your mentor and his opinion on you mattered a lot to you. To be fair, everyone’s opinion matter to you as you looked up to every member of the Avengers but Bruce had been the first person that was actually able to explain your power to you and help you learn how to control them. And this allowed you to go on missions with the rest of the team, not actively but you would always stay behind, patching up any injuries after the fight was done.

And exactly that was what you were currently doing, fixing the bullet wound in Clint’s right side, numbing the area with your powers to pull out the bullet only for white light to spread from your fingertips, swirls of light entering the wound and closing it from inside. After only a few moments you were done, helping Clint off the stretcher as he thanked you. You smiled at him and proceeded to see where your help was needed next, seeing as many civilians had been injured in the attack the Avengers fought off.

“(Y/N)! Over here!”

You turned around to see Tony waving you over to him. Quickly you jogged over to the billionaire, leaping over rubble and sliding to a stop only to see a familiar red and blue suit laying underneath a car.

“He’s injured, I…I’m gonna lift the car but I’m afraid you need to hurry. Can you go that?” he asked gently yet with urgency in his voice, alarming you of the risk Peter was in.

Nodding your head you swallowed down the lump that was forming in your throat, “Okay.”

Kneeling down next to Peter’s body you waited for Tony’s signal, his suit helping him lift off the heavy car as you began to work your magic, the energy that left your fingertips finding any wounds and injuries in an instant, healing your friend slowly from head to toe. You could feel your power reaching its limits, your vision getting hazy, black spots dancing across it but tried to push through it, taking deep breaths to focus. 

A new surge of energy flashed through you, your hands radiating as more and more swirls of white power left your body, wrapping around Peter’s arms, closing the gaping wound in his chest only to finally move upwards to his head, entering his body through his nose and mouth to heal any internal injuries. 

Finally, he woke up with a gasp, his eyes flying open which allowed you to shut off your power, your body relaxing for a few moments before your vision turned back. The last thing you heard was Peter yelling out your name, his arms catching you before your head hit the pavement underneath you as your eyes fell close from exhaustion.

image  
You couldn’t help but squint at the bright light that was shining into your eyes.

“Thank god, you’re awake,” the person above you sighed in relief, the light moving away from your eyes as he lowered the flashlight.

“Wha-what happened?” you croaked, trying to sit up but, to your dismay, several hands continued to hold you down, pressing you against the hard pavement underneath your back.

“You passed out,” Bruce explained to you as he handed you a bottle of water for you to drink, your eyes scanning your surroundings, falling onto Peter’s worried face within only several seconds.

“Peter, I-“

“No, no. I’m alright, thank you so much, (Y/N), you saved my life,” the boy assured you, giving your shoulders a firm squeeze.

Pressing his fingers against your wrist one last time Bruce stood up from the dusty ground, wiping his hands on his pants, “You need to rest for the next couple days but you’re lucky, seems like nothing serious happened.”

You slowly sat up once Bruce was gone, your friend, and crush, Peter crouching down in front of you.

“Don’t ever do that again, (Y/N)! You could’ve died.”

“Peter, I’m okay. And you could’ve died just as well, so don’t blame me for wanting to save your stupid ass from death,” you turned your body towards him, lightly punching his arm.

Letting out a sigh he settled down next to you, taking your face into his hands to get your full attention.

“I just…I don’t wanna lose you, (Y/N). I wouldn’t be able to handle that and seeing you passed out I-I panicked. I guess…I guess I just finally realised that I’m in love with you,” he mumbled the last words, his voice barely reaching your ears but to his dismay, you still heard him.

“I…I’m in love with you, too, Peter,” you smiled at him, leaning forward to press a shy kiss against his chapped lips.


End file.
